Edge Issue 233
This magazine is dated November 2011 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge Slaves to the Remaster - (4 pages) :Rehashed oldies are all the rage, but what separates the good, the bad and the downright blasphemous? Very Theoretical Physics - Quantum Conundrum - (2 pages) :Kim Swift's PAX surprise takes the puzzle genre to new dimensions. Trails of Terror - (2 pages) :Are prerendered CG game trailers false prophets or free entertainment? Mind Games - (2 pages) :Denki's Gary Penn on why Quarrel's AI players had to be a little bit stupid. Realtime Gaming - (1 page) :We play Punchdrunk's live-action take on Resistance 3. Arcade Watch - Let's Go Island 3D - (1/4 page) My Favorite Game: - (2 pages) :Dominic Aitchison - Mogwai Dispatches Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - (1 page) :In case of a zombie apocalypse, play GTA, loot yourself a DVD player and blame videogames. Level Head - Leigh Alexander - (1 page) :Why the social gaming sector exemplified by Empires & Allies is an industry driven by hits. You're Playing it Wrong - Brian Howe - (1 page) :What if Infocom's classic text-based adventure Zork had been released for Christmas 2011? Hype Features Killstreak - (8 pages) :How has Modern Warfare conquered the world, and where will it go from here? Attack of the Clones - (6 pages) :Is lifting another developer's ideas a creative scourge, or merely a natural evolutionary process? Reviews Create People: Reisuke Ishida - (2 pages) :The man behind Groove Coaster and a new wave of Space Invaders. Places: Ico's Castle - (2 pages) :The austere masonry of Team Ico's bastion conceals a pulsing heartbeat. Things: Limbo's Spider - (2 pages) :The scariest arachnid in gaming was also a nightmare a develop. Studio Profile: Ninja Theory - (4 pages) :How ambition, the technology behind Gollum and a passion for storytelling are driving this Cambridge developer forward. The Making of... Split/Second: Velocity - (4 pages) :Black Rock Studios street racer was a brilliant destruction derby, but it couldn't stop the British developer from crashing. The Art of... Halo - (5 pages) :Exploring the concepts behind one of gaming's most beloved playgrounds. What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - (1 page) :Delight, and its power to change the game. In the Click of it - Clint Hocking - (1 page) :On dialogue, and why it's terrible but it doesn't have to be. The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - (1 page) :How to avoid doing your chores Word Play - James Leach - (1 page) :Why games resort to stereotypes and cliches. Region Specific: Dublin, Ireland :Introduction - (2 pages) :Overview - Dublin Develops - (2 pages) ::World-class middleware and customer service have put Ireland's capital on the map. :Discussion - Dublin Gaelic Games - (5 pages) ::Some of the key figures driving Dublin's game industry on why the city can no longer be ignored. :Studio Profiles ::PopCap Games International - (1 page) ::Jolt Online - (1 page) ::Havok - (1 page) ::Swrve - (1 page) ::Riot Games - (1 page) ::BioWare Ireland - (1 page) ::Gala Networks Europe - (1 page) :Uni Profile - Trinity College Dublin - (1 page) Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Online Editor : Alex Wiltshire Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Games Editor : Craig Owens Writer : David Valjalo Art Editor : Darren Phillips Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Hind Production Editor : Ian Evenden Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Nathan Brown, Matthew Castle, Matthew Clapham, Martin Davies, Christian Donlan, Michael Gapper, Jonathan Glover, Duncan Harris, Steve Haske, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Christophe Kagotani, Tadhg Kelly, Brendan Keogh, James Leach, Daniella Lucas, Ben Maxwell, Simon Parkin, Chris Plante, Steven Poole, Jamie Russell, Graham Smith, Randy Smith, Keith Stuart, Hazel Tsoi-Wiles, Steven Williams External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews